The Next Adventures
by Mittchi
Summary: A new girl arrives at Seiyo Academy, capturing the attention of the Guardians. How? She can see guardian characters, and yet no matter hard she wishes, she does not have one of her own. Can the Guardians help her, through a flurry of new mysteries?
1. Prolouge

Why, hello thar everyone! My name is Mittchi, and I am no stranger to writing fanfics... But that doesn't mean I write good ones. In the past I have attempted to create stories that blow people away. However, I ultimately failed everytime. That was a couple years ago. And now that I have found another anime that I love enough to create fanfics of, I am picking it back up. Hopefully a few years has made the difference. Anyways...

I do not own Shugo Chara! I merely write fan fictions. Shugo Chara! belongs to Peach Pit, so sue me.

Important Note: In this fan fiction, first and last names are presented in the order they would be in Japanese. Thus, first name last and last name first. ex. Amu Hinamori would be Hinamori Amu.

"Seiyo... Academy... huh?" I said, heaving a sigh. Just another school is what I suppose.

"I heard it's a really great school, and they have this five person student council and stuff!" my mom explained with excitement. That's my mom. The ever optimist. Filled with excitement at every new thing.

"How long are we staying here?" I asked in the same monotone voice I'd been using for the entire day.

"We'll see. I do hope we stay a while. It's such a nice area." she said. That's what she always says, 'Such a nice area,'. I can name several places we've been that absolutely suck. But for once, I actually agree with her this time. It is a nice area. It's not eternally noisy like the city, but it doesn't have that lonely silence that seems to accompany living in the countryside.

"Oh, by the way, I got your new uniform," she told me, rummaging around her giant bag. When she finally whipped it out, I nearly choked on the water I was drinking.

"Mom, you got me the girl's uniform-" I started, feeling my cheeks get hot with rage. The last time I wore a skirt was at a public school when I was very young. The resulting gossip was extremely unpleasant.

"Honey, I know you don't like wearing skirts, but you would've actually choked and died if you had seen the boys' uniform." she said to me, putting the uniform aside.

I calmed down. She usually knew what kind of clothes I would wear, and what kind I would not. If she told me I wouldn't wear it, it must be pretty bad. Besides, no one here knows me, so I'd draw less attention just by wearing the girls uniform.

"Okay," I said in a resigned tone. "When do I start?" I asked.

"Tomorrow," she replied simply.

My eyes bugged out. Tomorrow? That soon? I sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day. That's my mom. Jumping right into things as soon as possible. I bet if she could she'd send me to school today. But then again, I don't really mind. It gives me something to do, after all.

"Oh, and another thing," she said, turning around to face me. "You'll be walking to school. There's a girl next door to us in the same grade who goes to the same school, so you'll be fine."

And that was that.

The next day I found myself tugging at the ends of my skirt. Apparently this was the longest they made the skirts. Thankfully my mom bought me some shorts to wear under the skirt, so it's not too uncomfortable. But still, skirts should at least go down to the knees.

"Nervous?" my mom asked.

I shook my head. Secretly I was actually pretty excited. Sure, I acted like I didn't really care too much for moving and transferring schools and whatnot, but I still shared my mom's enthusiasm for new places and experiences.

At breakfast I scarfed down some overeasy eggs and buttered toast. Breakfast of the champions I call it. My mom, however, calls poptarts and pudding breakfast of the champions today, as she races out the door to get to work. I exit in a more quiet, sensible way. And then I wait.

Wait for this girl to come out so I can follow her. Am I going to go up to her and say, 'Hey, you need to lead me to school.'? Of course not. I'll just follow her where she goes. And it's pretty early, so she couldn't have left already. Hopefully.

I waited for ten minutes. The sun is climbing in the sky. I'm starting to give up hope when I see movement next door. And then a girl wearing the same uniform (Though quite differently, I must say.) as me walks out of the front door, saying goodbye to her family as she leaves. She starts walking. I start walking. I stare at her. Her skirt is possibly shorter than mine, and she wears matching leggings. She has a red armband around her left arm, her hair is pink and shoulder length, pinned up with what I make out to be a small red x. Her school bag is slung over her shoulder, her other hand jammed in a pocket.

In the middle of my physical analysis of her, I notice something else. Something, very strange. Something that I have only seen glimpses of, and so have brushed it off as a trick of my eyes. But this is no trick, I'm sure. Floating nearby her are four little... fairies... I suppose. But they're not your average fairies. One is a cheerleader, another is a maid, the yellow one looks like a popstar, and the blue one, I suppose, is an artist, considering she has a pencil and a drawing pad.

'Cool,' I thought to myself. I have always loved fantasy. It's been my lifelong dream to have something fantastical happen to me. Considering she has four of them, maybe there'll be some for me.

I rounded the corner, and before my eyes was a rather large campus. Large for an elementary school at least. I smiled. Perhaps I really will like this place. A lot.

At the school, I managed to find the office quite easily. I still had some time to find the class, which I assumed would be relatively easy, so I decided to saunter around. Everyone was either younger than me, or the same age, as I prided myself in being in sixth grade, soon to be seventh, at the end of this term.

Despite the fact that I was obviously new, transferring this late in the year, nobody seemed to notice me. There was no gossip of a new kid, like there is with other people. Nobody even seemed to notice me at all as I wandered around. But that's okay. It's no different from usual.


	2. Chapter 1

And I'm BACK. I'm actually kind of anxious to see how this whole fanfiction thing will work out. OH MY GOODNESS PEOPLE ARE REVIEWING I LOVE YOU. Ahem… Anyways, since you've taken time out of your day to read my attempt at a story, I shall make it my top priority to make sure you enjoy the rest of this story!

As usual, I do not own Shugo Chara!. It belongs to Peach Pit. HA.

"Hey, Amu, did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Amu asked, curious as to what she should be hearing.

"A new student has transferred to this school." Rima replied.

"Really? It's such an odd time to transfer though." Amu mused. "Their family probably had reasons though, right Rima?"

"Yeah…" Rima said, remembering the reason for which she was transferred to this school.

With that said, Amu turned towards the front of the classroom, anticipating the introduction of the new student. "Awesome! A new student!" Ran cheered. "Is it a boy or a girl?" Suu wondered airily. "I hope they're friendly." Dia said. "You're excited, right Amu-chan?" Miki asked. Amu smiled slightly. That was just like them, to want to know her true opinion on things. "I guess so," she said.

It was at that time that Nikaidou walked in, signaling the start of class, as well as the introduction of the new student. Amu felt herself lean forward in her seat. "Well, I'm sure you've all heard by now that we have a new student joining us today, despite the odd timing." He looked at the class, most of which held expressions of mild surprise. "No? Well, now you know, so let's introduce her." Said Nikaidou, gesturing towards the door.

And that's when she entered. There was nothing strikingly special about her. In fact, she was downright plain. But it suited her just fine. Brown braided hair that was slightly messy, dark blue eyes that were seemingly enlarged by her glasses; she was just a few inches above average height, and rather lanky. By the time she had walked to her place in the front of the classroom, Nikaidou had scribbled her name quickly on the chalkboard. "Everyone, this is Fukui Yuzuki,"

When she spoke, many in the back of the classroom had to strain to hear her. "Nice to meet you all," was all she said, before asking where she was to sit. Nikaidou quickly pointed her to a seat next to the window and began with the lesson.

'Excellent,' she thought sincerely. 'I love getting window seats!' And thus her quiet school life began.

All the girls (And maybe a few of the bolder boys) were itching to get to know this new girl. It wasn't until break that they were finally able to swarm over to her desk. Admittedly, Amu would've liked to have introduced herself to the new girl, but the fact was, there was no getting past that wall of people. Sure she was a guardian, and could easily part crowds just by standing there (Though she had been able to do it even before she was a guardian…) but she didn't like abusing that power. Best to wait until another time.

Meanwhile, Yuzuki was under attack. Or at least, that what it felt like. "Hey, Fukui-san, what are you're hobbies?" "Can we be friends?" "Can I call you Yuzuki-chan?" "Do you have a cellphone? Give me you're number!" "Fukui-san! Do you have a boyfriend?" All of these questions and more were coming at her very fast, and were constantly overlapping. How was she supposed to answer them all? It was all she could do just to glance at SOMEONE every few seconds. Otherwise she just stared at her desk. Unfortunately, this was not the best tactic.

At the end of break, when everyone was walking back to their desks, she could hear the whispers starting already. _"She didn't say anything…" "…probably unfriendly…"_ _"Shy, maybe?" _These didn't trouble her too much. Soon enough they would be forgotten, and she'd have her quiet school life, just as usual.

Throughout the next lesson, Yuzuki spent her time staring out the window and stealing quick glances at the three Guardians in the room. The girl she had followed to school was here, and she could've sworn up and down that at least one of those fairies had seen her sneaking a peek at them. Clearly this was not your average school. But hey, at least her school life would be quiet _and_ interesting.

"Fukui-san," the math teacher suddenly called.

"Yes?" she responded in a quiet, dull tone that indicated that she was quite bored.

"Please solve this next problem on the board." The teacher said, tapping the problem on the chalkboard behind her.

Yuzuki said nothing, but got up and walked to the blackboard. She supposed the teacher expected her to not be able to solve it, because it was new material, and she hadn't been paying attention. Or at least, that's what it looked like. Rather than working out the problem (Which would take far too much time, in Yuzuki's opinion) she simply wrote the answer next to it. That done, she walked back to her desk without a word, leaving behind a very dumbfounded teacher. "We-well, that is the correct answer-" she heard the teacher say.

The lesson continued without further issue, though Yuzuki wondered what effect this would have on her classmates' opinions of her. Frankly, she didn't want them to have an opinion of her at all, but they may all be forming one right now. _Fukui Yuzuki, lone genius. _That _would_ be troublesome, now wouldn't it?

Soon enough it was lunch break. Most everyone had decided to leave her alone by now, so it was surprising when all three Guardians in the classroom came over to her. Naturally, their fairies came with them, and she wondered whether or not she should ask about them.

"Hello, Fukui-san," said a tall blonde boy, whom Yuzuki had noticed was the object of affection of many girls at this school. She honestly couldn't see why. "I'm Hotori Tadase, King's chair of the Guardians. Oh wait, you're new, so you wouldn't know about the Guardians—"

"They're like a special student council consisting of five students, right?" Yuzuki ventured.

"Basically. This is Mashiro Rima-san, Queen's chair, and Hinamori Amu-san, Joker's chair."

"Hello," Rima said. "Nice to meet you," said Amu, with a cheery smile. Yuzuki nodded to each of them politely. For a few minutes they were all silent, eating their lunches. "Um…" Yuzuki started. The three looked at her.

"How are Guardians chosen?" she asked.

They all nearly choked on their food. How were they supposed to explain this? They all knew it was because they had guardian characters that they were Guardians themselves. But how in the name of all that was good and pure were they supposed to explain that without making her think that they were clinically insane?

"Oh wait!" she suddenly said. "Is it because you guys are the only students with those little fairies?" she asked excitedly.

"You can see them?" Amu wasn't all that surprised. During class Dia had told her the Yuzuki kept glancing over at her. Obviously she was looking at her guardian characters!

"Well, that just makes it easier for us, cause now we don't have to whip up some ridiculous lie." Rima mentioned, Kusukusu giggling wildly as she did.

"Well to start off with—" Tadase began

"We are _not_ fairies!" Kiseki exclaimed. "We're guardian characters, and I am their king!"

"You are not, Kiseki!" Ran told him sternly. As they bickered, Tadase continued.

"Like Kiseki said, they're guardian characters. A guardian character is basically your would-be self; the person you want to be. Kiseki is my guardian character." Tadase explained.

"This is Kusukusu," Rima said, gesturing to her own guardian character.

Now it was Amu's turn. "This is Ran," she said, pointing to the cheerleader character. "Miki," the artist. "Suu," the maid-looking one. "And Dia." The little popstar.

"Wow, that's so _cool._" Yuzuki breathed in amazement. "But wait, why do you have four, Hinamori-san?" Yuzuki asked politely.

"It's because I'm not sure of who I'd really like to be, so they're all versions of my would-be self." Amu explained. Then she asked a question of her own. "Do you have a guardian character?" She knew that guardian characters could sense other guardian characters, even before they hatch, but who's to say that she wasn't so freaked out that she left it at her house?

"Not as far as I know. Not for lack of wishing though." Yuzuki told them. Now, normally at this sort of statement, you'd be able to tell if this really made a person sad by the facial expression they make when they say it. This was not so for Yuzuki, whose facial expression was as blank as ever. This made it quite difficult for the others to know whether to console her or not.

Cue awkward silence here. All of them busied themselves with their lunches for a few more moments as they scrambled to find something to say. "Oh!" Amu exclaimed suddenly. They all turned to look at her. "Fukui-san, since you're new to this area, how about we show you around sometime?" she suggested. Yuzuki smiled slightly.

"That sounds like fun. How about this weekend? By that time me and my mom should have all of our packing done, so I'll have some free time then."

"That's fine. I have no plans then, so I'd be glad to come." Tadase said with that charming smile that made many girls swoon before him.

"I'll go as long as Amu's going." Rima said simply.

"And I'm sure Yaya and Nagihiko would be happy to join us as well." Said Amu happily. "They're the other Guardians. Yaya is the Ace chair and Nagihiko is the Jack chair." She added. Yuzuki nodded with a polite smile.

Soon enough lunch was over, then the school day. Though it didn't show, Yuzuki was gladly anticipating this weekend. She was just thinking about what this town's library was like when she noticed something that she hadn't noticed this morning. It looked like a really fancy greenhouse. And… was it just Yuzuki, or did it seem to sparkle…? She wasn't exactly sure, but it was worth checking out. With a growing sense of adventure and exploration, she started towards it. Slowly, carefully, in case anyone was inside, she peered through the glass, and was genuinely surprised.

In this greenhouse sort of structure was not only a beautiful and well-kept garden, but also a pavilion with a small table under. And there were in fact people, but they certainly weren't gardeners. They were the Guardians! Yuzuki noticed that now, each of them donned capes that matched their uniforms, except Hinamori. She didn't blame her; the cape would clash horribly with her style. She watched as they settled themselves around the table and began discussing… something. Yuzuki couldn't read lips, so this was all pretty meaningless to her.

With no more to see here, Yuzuki turned to leave. She would've gone straight home, but a thought came to her: _'If this school has something like this, what other cool things do they have?' _The fact was, she couldn't _see _anything worth exploring. But, as she surmised, just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it's not there. However, checking the time, she decided against it, for today at least. She still had to unpack a lot of things, and (Although it wouldn't take her much time) she did have homework.

And with that she hurried home, anxious to finish as much unpacking as she could. She was feeling pretty good, up until she had been walking for about fifteen minutes. Why the sudden mood change? Well if you were walking home and remembered that you followed someone else to school and didn't pay attention to where you were going, you'd be feeling a bit panicky too, now wouldn't you?

"No big, I'll just retrace my steps," Yuzuki said to herself. Fifteen more minutes later, she said. "Well… this _is_ a problem, isn't it?"

Before going any further, let's just get one thing straight. Yuzuki was not, is not, and never will be, directionally challenged. She just… focuses, on other things, to the point where she doesn't realize where she's going if she doesn't know where she's going. However, many people still described her as directionally challenged. There really was no helping it.

Yuzuki was thinking about calling her mom for help when she heard someone call her name. Turning around, it was Amu. Well, fancy that.

"Ah, Hinamori-san!" Yuzuki heaved a sigh. She hated getting lost; it was one of the worst feelings in the world.

"Fukui-san, do you live around here?" Amu asked.

"That depends," said Yuzuki. "Where is here?"

Amu stifled a laugh. "'Here' is near the neighborhood I live in. Do you need help getting home?" Now, a normal person would say, 'Yes, I live right next door to you. I followed you to school this morning, but didn't pay attention to where I was going, so I couldn't remember the way home.' But is Yuzuki going to say that? No way. To her, saying that she followed someone somewhere would be kind of embarrassing. And yet, this whole fiasco could've been avoided if she'd just either paid attention, or introduced herself to Amu in the first place. "Fukui-san?"

"Oh, no, but thank you. I'll get home just fine on my own." She replied, sounding a little haughty, something she hadn't intended.

"Okay. Well, see you tomorrow then." And with that Amu went on her way. Yuzuki waited a little bit, and then followed, being extra sure not to be spotted by Amu's guardian characters. In just a few minutes, she was home, and Amu was none the wiser.

During dinner that night (Take-out that Yuzuki's mom had brought home) her mom asked, "So how was school? Make any new friends?"

Yuzuki pondered this question for a bit, and then answered. "This school is very interesting. As for friends, well, they're not friends yet, but they give off good vibes, so I'll stick with them for a while."

Her mother smiled. "Well I'm glad you like it here, cause as far as I know, we'll be staying here for a long time." A long time, huh? Just as well. _'This place is interesting. No, it's more than interesting, it's…it's—'_

Yuzuki smiled in full for the first time that day. '_It's _magical._'_


End file.
